1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solid phase bonding methods and, more particularly, to a solid phase bonding method of bonding solid bodies (solid phases) by applying an insulating monomolecular film or monomolecular built-up film to the interface of the solid bodies or junction surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, bonding of solid phases is ordinarily made by a method such as one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 56-53886 in which interfaces are first cleaned by ion bombardment in an ultra-high vacuum or by other means. Before a contamination due to adsorption takes place, the surfaces to be bonded are brought into abutment so that the distance between the bonded surface is reduced to the interatomic distance.
However, this conventional method, necessitating the operations for cleaning and bonding interfaces in an ultra-high vacuum atmosphere, entails problems described below.
1) A large-scale processing apparatus for forming an ultra-high vacuum atmosphere is required.
2) Aligning interfaces in an ultra-high vacuum atmosphere is difficult.
3) The bonding accuracy is unsatisfactory.